Love, Lost and Found
by jessesfan0409
Summary: Bradin fell in love with Lynn after only a short while in Hawaii. A surfing accident concludes to Bradin falling into a coma. Now he has to learn everything from the beginning. That includes loving. Was Lynn his true love? She's leaving that up to him.
1. Thinking about the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters or the show itself. I only own my characters and the dialogue and the material that I created.

* * *

Summary: Bradin fell in love with Lynn after only a short while in Hawaii. They came back together and were happy. A surfing accident ruins everything now that Bradin fell into a coma. When he comes out, he has to learn everything again as he has lost every inch of what to do and how to live his life. He can't remember the past or the present. Going through this whole new life takes it's toll on Lynn and everyone else in his life. Now, with having to learn everything all over again, that includes love. Was Lynn really his true love. She's leaving it up to him to decide.

* * *

Love, Lost and Found

* * *

Chapter 1: Thinking about the Future

* * *

The wind blew over the ocean and rustled the shrubs and flowers growing. The sun was high in the sky, signaling a high noon. The surfers were having fun with the waves coming in, giving the true test of whether they were good enough to deal with them. Managers and coaches on the shore were yelling at them, encouraging them to do the best they could.

The sand was soft. The air was sweet and smelled fresh of flowers and food coming from the restaurants. Couples were holding hands on their way to their destination. Employees were working hard to satisfy customers. One couple stood out above all.

"Ha, I still think I love you more," Bradin said. Lynn laughed.

"And I know that that isn't possible!" Lynn replied. She took Bradin's hand, that was locked with hers, and wrapped it around her waist. They moved closer into a zealous kiss.

Bradin looked at her up and down. She was about 5'4" with long auburn hair almost down to her waist. Her eyes were a light blue color that shone in the light. Her figure was slim and petite and she always had a smile on her face. "How did we get here?"

"We walked," she said, laughing. "Kidding…I don't know. Two weeks ago we were perfect strangers and now…"

"Now, I can't stay away from you. It's like-and I never believed this was true before you-when you meet someone and you automatically fall for them. You're my soul mate," he said, gazing into her eyes with an intent stare.

"I love you so much Bradin Westerly!" she said. She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck to stay up. "Hey, what are we gonna do when you have to go back to California?"

He gently set her down and led her over to a bench to sit on. "I don't really know, Lynn. I'm afraid that I won't get to see you again. I know that we'll keep in touch but we can't fly back and forth every week to see each other. My aunt doesn't have that kind of money and I don't think your parents like me as it is."

"They like you…I think. That's not the point. If I love you, why should they stand in the way? They should support my decisions! I'm 18 after all," she said, becoming disgusted. "Whatever it takes, we'll find a way. I promise."

* * *

It was the night before Bradin had to go back to California. He and Lynn were hanging out at his apartment. Jay was out at a party for the last day in Hawaii. Bradin and Lynn were on the couch watching a movie. After it was over they sat on the couch in silence until Lynn spoke.

"So…what do you want to do now?" she asked. Bradin shrugged.

"I don't know. It's my last night here. I just don't want it to end," Bradin said.

"The night…or us?" Lynn said dejectedly. Bradin sighed.

"Neither," he said, choosing to look at the floor. Lynn rolled her eyes.

"This isn't right! Bradin, I love you too much and your talking about things not working out already? If you really love me, you wouldn't question where this is going!" Lynn snapped at him.

"Lynn, you can't say that you honestly weren't thinking that too! The possibility of us not working out is floating in the air! You know that and I know that. I don't want us to end us apart but…"

"There is no but! If you don't want it to happen, then make sure it doesn't happen," she cooled down some and breathed a deep breath. "If you want this to work out bad enough, we will work it out. But if you still have mixed feelings about us then may…"

"I don't have any mixed feelings. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone in my life. There are no doubts in my mind. Maybe…just maybe I can stay here for another week and we can think about this through some more," Bradin suggested. Lynn shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. The longer we hang around each other the more time it's gonna take to figure everything out. I don't think you should stay anyway. We'll figure something out. I promise. But for now, for now I think that we need to make this night one to remember," she said, playing with his hair. "I think that it's time that I loose something that I've been saving for the perfect guy for some time now."

"Um…I, you are…" Bradin stumbled over his words, his heart pounding.

"Yep, and I really, really would like my first to be with you," Lynn said, moving even closer to him.

"Are, are you…are you sure?" Bradin said, more nervous.

"Uhu, very," she said seductively. And before he could say anything more she pressed her lips to his, sending vibes throughout his body that she was, for sure, ready.

* * *

Okay, that was my first chapter! The drama is yet to come and it pains me to say that, yes, Bradin is gonna get hurt. :'( I'm sorry everyone, but it falls into my story! I hope you all like it! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! 


	2. In the Past

Disclaimer: I only own my ideas and characters, which are not to be stolen, and I do not own the ideas and characters on Summerland.

* * *

Chapter 2- In the Past

Bradin strolled along the beach in his wetsuit. He wasn't surfing at that moment but he was planning to soon. As he looked out at the ocean instead of where he was going, a figure came out of nowhere and ran into the boy at full force. Bradin hit the sand hard and the person who ran into him slammed into his chest, causing him even more difficulty to breath. As he looked up, Bradin noticed that it was a girl, which was probably why he didn't get hurt as bad as he could have if it were another guy. She loomed to him as his vision came back top him but he didn't get a good enough glance before she sprinted to her feet, trying to run away.

He lifted himself off the ground as well and chased her about two feet, grabbing her arm. She screamed at his reaction and tried to fidget out of his grasp but it was firm and strong and her size didn't stand to his. She loosened up but her eyes showed fear. Fear of what, Bradin didn't know.

"Please let go of me!" she said. He shook his head.

"You ram into me without notice, knock the wind out of me, almost smash my lungs out of my throat and then try to run away from me! I don't think I plan on letting you go until you can give me an explanation as to why you were trying to play tackle football with my body," he said and for the first time looked into her eyes. They lit up brightly in the sunlight and matched the ocean's color. The most beautiful blue eyes Bradin had ever seen were from a girl who nearly killed him.

"I'm really sorry but if you don't let go of me you and I are most going to be tackle dummies!" she said trying to release her arm from him again. He still held her rigid like a vice grip, determined to get something out of her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his grip loosening some after she stopped squirming. She looked around him, not being able to see over his shoulder because of her height, to see someone running at her full force. She was panicking now and Bradin noticed. He turned around to see the guy too and turned to her quickly. "Who the hell is he?"

"Not enough time to explain. Now you're pulled into this too and if we don't run now, we aren't going to live to run again," she said and tried to pull him but he still protested against her moving.

"I'm not going anywhere. If your running from him then he must be trying to hurt you and that's not right," he said, standing tall as the guy approached them. The boy looked at him like he was a doll to be eaten by a dog and he was the dog.

"Danny, leave him out of it. It's me that you want and if you hurt him your wasting your time to get to me!" she negotiated. Bradin laughed.

"Do you think that he can actually hurt me? This guy is just another tough looking guy with a bad punch," Bradin said cockily.

"Oh, this is real funny coming from a scrawny little string bean!" Bradin laughed but his face grew solemn as his fist clenched and swung at an amazing speed. The only sounds heard next were a few words from people down the beach, the waves crashed and Danny's nose breaking. He hit the sand hard as blood trickled out of his nose. The mystery girl smiled.

"What the hell? You're crazy, man. She's not worth the punch. Hell, she's not worth anything. I'm out of here," he said holding his nose. He ran off in the other direction.

"Damn it," Bradin said, now supporting his hand. "He has to have one of the hardest faces I've ever punched!"

"Thank you," she said sweetly. "I don't believe I know my heroes' name?"

"Bradin Westerly…and I am no hero. But I don't think that you told me your name either," he said extending his hand to hers. She gripped it lightly and shook it.

"I'm Lynn Trustily. And you are a hero. I don't think I'd be meeting you right now if it weren't for your brave act. But your hand is swelling now and you need ice. My house is only about a ten-minute walk. Let's get that hand of yours healed up," she said checking out his hand while they walked in the direction of her house.

"I'm fine, really. It's not that bad. I'll live," he said. She shook her head.

"I don't care if it's hurt bad or not but it's the least that I could do. You stopped that jerk and I owe you," she said. Bradin looked at her good this time. Now, seeing her clearly, he realized how beautiful she was.

Her small petite figure was an understatement if someone were to say it. She looked under-grown for her age but her pure beauty made up for it. Her long, auburn hair flowed so perfectly down to her waist and curled underneath just slightly. But her eyes lit up like the sun hit the water on a hot summer day. They were such a light blue color that hypnotized any guy who would dare look at her. But the thing Bradin loved most was that she smiled a lot.

"You're smiling?" he asked. She laughed.

"I guess I don't realize that I do it. Everyone says that I smile too much but unless I'm really mad or upset or scared, which isn't often, I'm always smiling. But I usually gleam when I'm happy," she said trying opening the door to her house while still trying to aid to Bradin's hand.

"So, your happy right now?" he asked stepping through the front door of her house as he looked at her. She smiled sheepishly at his question.

"Well, yeah. I guess I am considering a guy who just saved my life is standing right in front of me and…he's my new night in shining armor. And a quite handsome one too," she said and looked into his eyes. His green eyes were gleaming bright as he smiled while he was looking back into hers. A feeling swept over both of them.

"Well, how could I not save the most beautiful girl in California and Kansas," he said, flirting back. "I'd say the whole world but I haven't really been anywhere else."

"Fair enough," she said, now instead of checking his hand she was gently stroking it. "Is it just me or are you getting the same feeling that I'm getting."

"And what feeling is that?" he said sexily. He leaned forward for their lips to meet but she turned and started walking.

"That it's way too hot in here!" she said making her way into her big dining room. She started fiddling with the air conditioner as Bradin blushed at his stupidity. "But something else is concerning me too."

"What's that? Will it get too cold in here after a while?" he said quipping. She shook her head slowly.

"Nope," she said moving very close to Bradin. She started to stroke over his wetsuit with her fingers. "I was just wondering how long I could stay in this house without kissing you."

"Why do you have to wonder when you could just get it over with?" he said and she smashed her lips into his without hesitation. He backed up but with not enough room slammed into the wall. She had him pinned and he had no clue what was even happening. She was amazing to him and the whole time they were kissing was bliss to him.

Lynn's stomach flopped. She may have slid through the whole process smoothly but in her head was wondering what he was thinking. So, since he wasn't protesting, she continued to make out with him in her house. It was a huge place with many rooms. Bradin fumbled as to where he was going since he didn't know where he was going. Lynn laughed as they fell over stuff in their path until they finally found a couch.

Bradin fell back with Lynn on top of him, their lips never parting. Bradin pulled away for a minute in a desperate attempt to catch his breath. Lynn was breathing heavily too so he didn't feel too bad for pulling away. "Your crazy, you know that?"

"Yeah, but for some reason just crazy for you. What the hell is wrong with this? I just met you and I can already tell that you're the kind of guy that I _should be_ with. Bradin, I don't know you that well but I do know that my past relationships never involved a guy risking his protection for mine. Believe it or not, that really makes me want to be with you. Getting to know you shouldn't be too hard. But right now, I wanna continue what we started," she was finished talking for a while and Bradin felt that in her kiss. They lie on the couch for the next hour kissing while thoughts about Lynn floated through the very confused boys mind.

* * *

"Okay, Bradin Westerly. That's enough small talk. I wanna know some deep thoughts, inside jokes, anything personal," she said holding his hand. They ended up falling asleep on Lynn's couch the night before and somehow they ended up walking along the pier the next day. Nothing too deep was said in the hour they were walking but enough to know that both were clear on the path they were headed down. Bradin, after making out with Lynn for so long, realized that she was different. So much was said in her kiss that Bradin knew that she might just be the one for him. Things were moving so fast in such a small amount of time without any discussion. But the only thing that was different in this relationship was that there wasn't any need for discussion. They were both clear on the details.

"What do you want to know? I told you all of my favorites and my hobbies. What do you want to know?" he asked in reply, trying to think of an answer himself.

"How long have you lived here?" she asked instantaneously.

"I don't live here," he said and saw the confused look on the girls face. "I live in California. And I haven't even lived there long. Maybe over a year," he replied, not really counting the days. Just knowing that he was coming close to the day when everything changed.

"Wow, and you looked like a true Californian. Why did you move here?" she asked.

"My parents drowned in a flash flood trying to save my town from flooding out all of the homes. Before they could sandbag the river well enough, it broke through and dragged them into the current that swept through. Something like that in Kansas is usual but my parents were drug in too far. They saved a lot of people's homes and the people in them though. I guess they just forgot to save themselves," he explained, half joking about the last sentence.

"You seem really comfortable talking about it. You're not regretful or angry?" she asked, almost stating it rather than asking. He shook his head.

"No, they died saving the town from something deadly. I think of them as heroes. And if my dad was still alive and it were someone else who died, he would've told me that that person's death was a sign of a greater purpose. That, maybe, God had something of greater importance to which he needed them up in heaven to help out with," he said trying to quote his dad in the best way he could.

"Those are bold words. I take it that your dad was a very religious man?" she asked guessing.

"Yeah," he replied, thinking back on his stern but loving dad.

"And you _aren't_?" she asked, searching into his eyes on his thoughts.

"I was never really into it after being pushed about it throughout my whole life," Bradin replied, explaining. "But looking back on it, I wonder if I really made him proud. I was _such_ a smart-ass to him half the time…most of the time. I don't really know if I was the son he truly wanted," he said, sorry for how he acted with his father.

"I'm sure you were a great son to him. Every teen has issues that parents don't want to deal with and their parents know that but that doesn't mean that they don't think you're a bad kid. I'm positive your dad got the boy that he always wanted," she said reassuringly. She noticed hurt in his eyes and without question she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I don't get it," Bradin said after a moment. Pulling away he saw a glint sparkle in Lynn's eyes that glowed like the moon over the ocean on a calm night. "I never told that to anyone before. I knew that they would react with sorrow and say that they understood and pretended like they gave a shit. But you just listened and reassured me. You are so different from other people."

"Well, who wants to be like everybody else?" she asked with sarcasm. "I'll answer it for you. Everyone but me."

Bradin laughed. He loved the way she talked and the way she explained things. Bradin felt something inside of him that felt…unexplainable. "I can't believe how bad that I'm falling for you already. I haven't even known you for more than 24 hours."

"Me either. But I still have some more questions," she said changing the subject.

"Ask away," he said sitting down in the sand after a long walk. She sat down next to him and opened her mouth to speak.

"Why are you here in lovely Hawaii?" she asked quickly.

"I am here for a couple of photo shoots and some surf competitions," he said bluntly. She had an odd look on her face.

"I thought you said that you only lived in California for a year? If that's so then how are you competing here? I mean, only the best compete in Hawaii. I don't mean to be rude or anything," she said honestly. Bradin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, tell me about tit. This is like a dream. I guess you could say that I learn quickly. Everyone says that I'm a natural pro in the water. But I'm glad I learned so quickly. I couldn't imagine doing anything else," he explained, a passion showing in his voice.

"You must be a natural. Most of these guys out here surf their whole lives and don't make it to the pro ranks," she said amazed.

"So I've heard," he laughed. Lynn liked his laugh. She actually liked everything about him. He was so cute with his dirty blonde hair that just lies above his wonderful sea green eyes. But she noticed that they changed colors occasionally to a sky blue color and sometimes showed an in between color. His eyes, in her opinion, were his best quality. "But what about you? You don't seem like you've lived here your whole life."

"I moved here with my family when I was two. We used to live in Oklahoma before my dad got transferred to a place remote for studying. He's a scientist so we really can't bug him a lot," she said with disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah but your dad gets paid a lot of money, right? I mean, I've seen your house and it's…wow. I know that money doesn't buy happiness but…" he was interrupted by his female companion.

"Are you stupid? I'm glad I don't get to see my dad for as much money as he makes. He's not really the stereo-typical dad so I'm better off when he's not around and I can still spent his money," she smiled, joking. He laughed too.

"You are a spoiled brat, aren't you?" he said with a smile still on his face. She laughed and nodded.

"Yep," she said bluntly. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah actually I do. But your beauty makes up for it," she said, sucking up.

"Oh so you have pick-up lines now? I don't know if I should be impressed or if I should shove you in the water and tell you to go jerk off."

"Oh so you're a bitch now too?" he asked sarcastically.

"Didn't you hear? The bitchiness comes with the spoiled package. No but seriously, Bradin, I'm only the girl next door…with a really big door," she said joking again. But Bradin didn't laugh this time. His expression was serious and he wasn't turning his eyes away from the gorgeous girl that sat next to him. She also turned serious and looked into his eyes.

"This is crazy," Bradin said. He had a flashback in his mind and saw Erica standing in front of him. She was the only other girl that he loved and it was a long time coming. But this, for Bradin, was sudden. It wasn't like he knew her for a while and developed something for her that could've been there for a while whish was what happened with Erica. Bradin fell for Lynn from the first moment his eyes met hers and his emotions were mixed from that point on.

"I know. I just met you yesterday and…I can't help but feel like you and I belong together. This might sound crazy, Bradin, but you are like my soul mate. And I'm not sure if you believe in that kind of stuff but-" Lynn was stopped by Bradin's soft lips colliding into hers. The kiss was deep but brief as Bradin broke it.

"I do believe in that kind of stuff and I feel the same way," he said as the taste of watermelon lip balm sustained a taste in his mouth. "At first, I'll admit, you were kinda crazy because of how you were acting until I realized what was going on and then I just…felt something that I really never felt before. I can't tell where this is going yet but I can't wait to find out."

* * *

The next day Lynn dragged Bradin to her house when her parents were actually home. She said that it was either now or never but seeing as Bradin only knew Mr. And Mrs. Trailers' daughter for three days and they were boyfriend and girlfriend. It sounded like they were in kindergarten and after two seconds they kids became more than friends. But the difference was that they knew that they would last.

Walking up to the door, Lynn gave him a big hug for confidence and felt his heart pounding nearly out of his chest. "Relax, babe."

"How can I when they ask me how long I've known you for and I say 'Oh, only three days' and they are gonna think that I only want you as my sex toy. That's like telling them that I've known you for a month and finally had the balls to ask you out after having sex with you every day since we met. It's the same," he said and she burst out laughing. He looked at her awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," she said still laughing. "It's just so funny how bad your flipping out over this. At least I know you care. I guy never cares unless he's nervous when meeting the 'rents," she said. He nodded.

"Of coarse I care. I care about you too," he said and wrapped an arm around her.

"Let's go," she said opening the door.

As they entered the mansion, Bradin remembered back a few days when he first entered and Lynn aided to his hand. His knuckles were still bruised but it didn't hurt anymore.

As they made their way through the house, Bradin could see Lynn's cook in the huge kitchen making something that smelled amazing. He breathed in deep to get a good smell, just in case it was his last. Approaching the dining room, he could see Lynn's father and mother sitting at the table reading newspapers. He breathed in deep again and sighed. He didn't know how well the whole thing was going to go but he had to try for Lynn.

Lynn left Bradin standing in the doorway while she walked over to her dad to get his attention after he didn't answer her call. After tapping him on the shoulder after what seemed like forever to Bradin, he stood and approached Bradin. He didn't have any smile on his face and that made Bradin sweat.

"Hi, sir. I'm Bradin West-"

"Westerly. I know who you are," Bradin didn't think that was good. And then Lynn's father added, "I know Johnny! I used to work at his firm in the discovery department! I've heard great things about you!"

Then Bradin woke up from his daydream after Lynn's father approached him for real. "Hi, sir. I'm Bradin Westerly."

"Yeah, pleasure. Edna, come here and meet your daughters friend! I'm Sean," he said and then walked away. A few seconds later Edna confronted Bradin. She was almost as beautiful as her daughter, which, in a way, disturbed Bradin. He thought she was amazing though.

"Hi, Bradin. It's nice to meet you. I'm Edna. Wow, I believe now but I didn't believe Lynn when she said that you were drop dead gorgeous," she said smiling and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lynn blushing. He smiled.

"Well, I don't really know about that, Mrs. Trailers but that's the exact term I used on your daughter. She really is beautiful and I can clearly see where she gets it from," he said complimenting but her smile faded and she glared at him. She walked away without another word. Lynn dragged him forcefully up to her room and pushed him on the bed.

"Oh you just did the one thing that you shouldn't have. When you compliment my parents, it's like complimenting a gorilla on its smell. They definitely don't believe you. My mom probably thinks your trying to suck up because you're hiding something. I think they just put you in the 'No Keep' file," she explained sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Thank you for telling me that sooner! Now what do I do?" he asked.

"Don't talk to them anymore. That's what I do," she said. Then she shifted her position into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I always wanted to sit like this but no guy would ever let me."

She laughed but Bradin didn't. The way she talked about her past relationships always lead Bradin to believe that she didn't have very good ones. He stretched his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest tightly. Her head rested above his shoulder as he cradled her in his arms. She sighed heavily into his ear, which sent chills down him spine. He pulled her in tighter.

"You weren't treated too well by guys, were you?" Bradin asked. He felt so bad for her but at the same time felt happy that she was being neglected because without that, he wouldn't have been holding her in his lap like that at that point in his life. He was grateful for the turn of events but he knew he couldn't say that to Lynn in fear of her taking it the wrong way.

"No, not really. But all of that is in the past now and I don't want to think about it anymore because I have my hero sitting right here. I think if the guys that I was with didn't treat me so bad, I wouldn't be here with you right now though so I am kinda glad things went the way they did," Lynn finished and Bradin kicked himself for not saying that first. He wasn't too happy about it but was relieved to know she felt that way too. His emotions went haywire when he got around her and couldn't figure out why. Things were confusing him.

Not only did he feel like his life was complete with her there but he also felt as if she were too different from him for it to work. All of their favorites were total opposites and that caused an argument the day before. He couldn't for the life of him figure out a thing they had in common. But then it occurred to him that it didn't matter because the one thing they did have in common was the fact that they both wanted to be with each other.

"I don't really think that, and no offense, I can stay in your house any longer right now. Your parents obviously don't like me so I think that maybe we should go some place and talk without them listening to the conversation through the door," he whispered in her ear and the look on her face made Bradin laugh. He knew adults way too well by now to know what they do when their children are in the bedroom. She got off of him quickly and quietly and went up to the door. Sure enough she heard silent breathing on the door. She smiled a devious smile and went up to Bradin.

"My parents already hate you. Wanna piss them off?" she asked him, giggling. He looked at her with an awkward grin. She smiled brightly and he gave in, not totally sure of what she was doing.

"What do you have in mind?' he asked back quietly. She clapped without making noise and walked a little closer to the door while Bradin still sat on the bed.

"Oh Bradin…Don't stop!" she screamed and then started to bite her thumb nail to stop from laughing as Bradin's eye's widened. He got off the couch and walked over to Lynn to stand next to her.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"Giving my idiot parents a lesson on spying on me. Oh, Bradin. That's in-" she was interrupted as her parents burst in on them and as they did they saw their daughter and her boyfriend staring at them with their arms crossed.

"What the hell? We thought…" Lynn's mom started but was cut short by Lynn's cocky attitudinal opinion.

"You thought that it was a good idea to try and spy on us. You thought that it was a good idea to not trust us. You thought that maybe we were having sex after knowing each other for only three days?" the last sentence slipped out of her mouth before she could catch her words. Her mother's eyes widened in shock and disgust, not knowing that fact before.

"You two have only known each other for _three days_? What happened to three months?" she asked her still in abhorrence.

"Wait, I thought you said you never said anything. I told you I wasn't going to lie to them and you went and-"

"Wait, you wanted to tell us the truth? Well, that's really quite sweet. Wait…what am I saying? This is forbidden. There is no way you are allowed in this house. That joke was sick and wrong and if you continue to do this kind of stuff in-"

"Oh, shut up, mother. You're no saint either. And I like Bradin. He treats me better than any guy ever has and even better than you two!" she protested.

"Oh yeah, that's right. We are terrible parents! And how in the hell would you know if you like this boy in three days of meeting him...how he treats you isn't something you can know right now either. You just wait until you have sex have sex with him and see what changes!" she screamed.

"Mrs. Trailers, please. I'm not like that at all. I wouldn't do that to your daughter. I wouldn't do that to anyone. I've had that happen to me and…" he was cut off by Lynn.

"I thought you were a virgin," she said confused.

"No, I never said I was," he replied.

"But you said…" then Lynn was cut off by Edna.

"See, you two don't even know each other. This is bad. It's ridiculous actually. Get out of my house! Right now!" and even though she only meant Bradin but Lynn shrugged and smiled. She grabbed Bradin's hand and started to walk out of the house. Her dad ran and stood in front of them, stopping their exit.

"No," Mr. Trailer said protesting. "Your not going anywhere and as far as your relationship…it's done."

* * *

Well, there is another chapter and I think it is one of the longest chapters in any story I've ever written but this will be a long story so I guess all of you readers have something to look forward to if you like it. If this chapter is too long, please someone tell me and I'll fix it so that it is two chapters.

A/N: I decided that since all of my readers didn't know about their past and what made them what they became so I chose to write that. I hope you all like it!

Gringa088: Yeah, drama stories are the best. That's why I write them but I really try to put a lot of romance and Mystery in my stories too and sometimes comedy, depending on the story. Glad you reviewed and liked the story!

Flutesrtooty: Yeah the first chapter was pretty short and I apologize for that but I think I made up for that in this chapter but I really wanted to make the past come back first for the audience to know how they began and what happened in between so I think it might be, maybe, one or two more chapters before the real plot begins.

Optimistic girl94: I'm glad that you decided to read this story even though you don't watch Summerland a lot. It's nice to know you like the story anyway. I'll be sure, just for your sake, to repeat stuff from the story so that you understand the characters more. Or at least I'll try. J

Thanks to those three and: **Mrs. McCartney, JesseFreak3050, qtpie3002, Julie, Jessica, Soxbabe, IlovJesseMccartney55, and Tia92.** All of you are great! I wouldn't have the story without those to encourage me to continue. Please keep reviewing! And those who didn't review and just read the story, please try and review. It only takes two seconds and it really helps me with the story because they give me the confidence to write!


End file.
